captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot
'''Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot '''is 12th and final epic novel in the Captain Underpants Series. It was released on August 25, 2015. Main summary George and Harold, and their doubles, Yesterday George and Yesterday Harold, have a good thing going. Two of them go to school, while the other two hide in the tree house and play video games all day- then they switch! But it turns out there's something rotten in the state of Ohio, and it's smellier than a pile of putrid gym socks. The boys' malicious gym teacher, Mr. Meaner, has created a method of mind control that transforms their fellow students into attentive, obedient, ''perfect ''children. Now the future of all humanity is in George and Harold and Yesterday George and Yesterday Harold's hands! Extended plot Continuing from where the last book left off, George and Harold and their doubles from the day before, Yesterday George and Yesterday Harold, are in big trouble once again. A few weeks from their last adventure, in which there were many loose ends, the city has been rebuilt and things are getting back to normal. Unfortunately, all their teachers including Mr. Krupp are still in jail, and they still have to take care of three bionic hamster/pterodactyls, Tony, Orlando, and Dawn. Meanwhile, in a different universe where a planet called Smart Earth orbits around the center star in Orion's Belt, everyone who lives their is highly intelligent due to the planet being made from a slightly radioactive element named Zygo-Gogozizzle 24 that can be mixed with mayonnaise and dill-pickle relish to create a clean-burning fuel source to light up an entire city and serve as a tasty salad dressing. Even though Smart Earth is inhabited with geniuses, it has many similarities to our planet, having McDonald's and smartphones (which on Smart Earth are called Smart McDonald's and smart smartphones). One day, one of the smartest scientists at Smart Harvard University (a parody of Harvard) decided to do an experiment mixing Smart Diet Coke with Smart Pop Rocks and a third ingredient to the highly volatile concoction: Smart Mentos. The conduction of the experiment caused Smart Earth to explode, sending chunks of Zygo-Gogozizzle 24 throughout the galaxy, some landing in a pond on Badpun, a grape vineyard, on Pinot, and one piece that approached our own planet's atmosphere, in a small midwestern town of Piqua, Ohio. The tiny chunk crashed through the roof of the Piqua Valley Home for the Reality-Challenged, where George and Harold's elementary school teachers are being kept. Ms. Ribble thinks the piece of Zygo-Gogozizzle 24 is a meteorite, and the doctor warns them not to approach it. Unfortunately, Mr. Meaner, the gym teacher, doesn't listen and eats the chunk. He then becomes highly intelligent after the Zygo-Gogozizzle reaches his mind and supercharges all his brain cells. Mr. Meaner then speaks in a standard British accent and decides to leave the insipid infirmary, but the psychologists block the doors. Mr. Meaner immediately comes up with a plan to trick them, and tells them they should take his advice not to follow his advice. The two distracted doctors begin to argue if following his advice not to follow his advice is following his advice, Mr. Meaner slips out the open doors. Ms. Ribble notices her chance to escape, and she, along with all the other teacher, dart past the increasingly frustrated and confused doctors. Outside, the teachers and staff follow Mr. Meaner up to the hilltop and watch in awe as he looks over the horizon, and tells them that it occurred to him that all their recent problems were caused by willful and disobedient children. MORE INFO COMING SOON!Category:Captain Underpants books Category:Books